Déboires
by Eaonya
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur différents couples de Fairy Tail selon plusieurs thèmes, venant d'un jeu entre amies.
1. Patates

Luxus en avait plus qu'assez! Depuis que Mirajane était enceinte, c'était patates matin, midi et soir!

Si ça continuait, jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder un de ces pauvres tubercule en face, sans vomir de dégoût. Pourtant, il aimait bien ça, lui, les pommes de terres.

Mais là! La barmaid, dans ses délires de femme enceinte, avait quand même décidé de faire des études poussées sur les pommes de terres. On en était arrivé au-delà des simples déboires culinaires!

En parlant de ces derniers, Erza en était toujours en état de choc. En effet, la détentrice de Satan Soul, lui avait quand même servis sa 'nouvelle spécialité': un fraisier aux patates! Pas à la fécule de pommes de terres (sorte de farine), non, à la vraie patates. Comme si les friandes fraises s'était transformé en ces vulgaires légumes. Nous sommes d'accords sur le fait que cela relève de l'empoisonnement? Bien! Vous comprenez donc pourquoi Luxus n'en pouvait plus, lui subissait ça quotidiennement!

Mais revenons à ces mystérieuse études.

Durant des heures, elle en parlait de ces étranges tubercules. Adora, Felsina, Pompadour, New Leaf, Vitelotte noire... Plus aucune n'avait de secret pour elle. Vous lui citiez une variété, elle vous répondait où elle était principalement produite, quand a t-elle été découverte et comment la cuisiner de manière à la sublimer (même si, sur ce dernier point, plus personne ne lui faisait confiance).

Enfin bref! Mira aimait ses patates. Elle les adulait, les chérissait. Elles étaient le centre de sont attention.

Et dans toute cette histoire, c'était sans contexte ce dernier point qui mettait le chasseur de Dragons en rogne.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce court OS_

 _J'espère qu'ils vous aura plu, donnez moi votre avis!_

 _A plus pour d'autres_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	2. cours de français

Mademoiselle McGarden en plus qu'assez du comportement rustre de son chasseur de dragons. Ses manières, son langage, il fallait changer quelque chose. Et pour ce qui était de la linguistique, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de la mage des lettres.

Elle l'avait pris en otage, avec l'aide de Lily, bien entendu. Et c'est ainsi que le très célèbre interprète de 'Mon meilleur ami' (ou 'Choubidou-wa', pour les intimes), se retrouva en uniforme scolaire (trop petit) devant une Reby portant une chemise à jabot et une jupe écossaise (le cliché parfait), et d'une Erza dans le même état (déjà plus normal).

Qu'est-ce-que cette dernière faisait là? Eh bien figurez-vous que Mademoiselle Scarlett avait décidé, un jour d'écrire un poème, et, Grey l'ayant complimenté dessus quel imbécile dès qu'il s'agit de la mage chevalier!), elle se prenait désormais pour une professionnelle de l'écriture (même si son très court texte était encore plus bourré de fautes que Natsu aurait pu le faire). La Rouquine s'était donc auto-désigné assistante de Reby.

Des heures et des heures plus tard, Gajeel commençait enfin à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Des heures et des heures de radotage plus tard, il était enfin devenu un homme à peu près civilisé, un homme capable de s'exprimer correctement sans hurler et en évitant les 'Choubidou-wa'!

En revanche, la jeune mage des lettres n'avait rien pu faire pour l'horrible costume blanc que son petit ami adorait porter! Bien que ce dernier se soit mis à réciter le très célèbre (presque autant que 'Choubidou-wa') texte de Shakespeare 'être ou ne pas être', la classe n'était qu'à moitié présente. C'était déjà un bon début...

...Et l'aide d'Erza n'avait rien arrangé...

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce (court) OS._

 _Le thème qui m'était imposé était 'cours de français' , j'espère qu'il a été respecté et qu'il vous aura plus!_

 _A plus!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	3. Prénoms

Jellal Fernandes s'était mit en tête de deviner le deuxième prénom de sa dulcinée. La pauvre Ultia Milkovitch, déjà peu gâtée par son nom de famille quasiment impossible à retenir et ce prénom bricolé de toute pièces par sa mère, avait, selon les dires des deux anciens disciples d'Oul (à qui le prénom avait été révélé), 'touché le gros lot niveau prénoms pourris', grâce à ce mystérieux second prénom.

La victime, quand à elle, avait décidé d'emporter ce secret dans sa tombe. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé un nom de famille plus simple (du genre court), elle devait reconnaître qu'être une Milkovitch lui rajoutait un prestige. La réputation de ne jamais abandonner sans se battre, en plus d'être la caractéristique des membres de Fairy Tail, concernait également cette lignée de mages glaces, trop souvent confronté à la douleur des épreuves.

En clair, deux camps se distinguaient.

D'un côté, ceux en faveur de 'la Révélation'.

De l'autre, bien évidemment, ceux soutenant Ultia et son désir du secret.

* * *

Du côté du mage des corps Celestes, nous trouvions:

-Mirajane (dès qu'il y à des infos à glaner sur ses connaissances...)

-Meldy (qui avait juste envie de rire)

-Ceux qui, autrefois, se faisaient appeler les Oracions Seis (ayant assez peur de la réaction de leur 'chef', leur démolition par ce dernier était toujours bien présente dans leurs esprits!)

* * *

De l'autre:

-Grey et Léon (victimes de chantage: s'ils balançaient, Ultia aussi)

-Jubia (en dehors du fait que ce soit le camp que Grey avait choisit, son nom était quand même un dérivé du mot 'Pluie' en Espagnol, et elle était mage d'eau!)

-Aska, dont les parents étaient en mission (après tout, elle aussi était victime du prénom bricolé, elle compatissaient donc)

-Luxus (parce que, comme Jubia son prénom avait un rapport avec sa magie, et qu'il trouvait amusant d'être contre Mirajane).

* * *

Il était clair que la mage du temps n'allait pas y échapper. D'autant plus que celle qui s'était auto-proclamée arbitre de cet échange n'était pas la plus impartiale de toutes!

C'est sûr qu'étant aussi curieuse que sa soeur, Lisana n'était pas le meilleur choix. Le sourire de Jellal en disait long, elle était foutu.

D'ici quelques instant tout Fairy Tail et tout Crime Sorcière serait au courant.

tout le monde aurait connaissance du terrible affront que lui avait fais sa mère.

Mais pour le moment, pas question de lâcher prise! Lisana avait décidé que tout se jouerait en trois épreuves distinctes.

La première: un questionnaire sur Fairy Tail auquel seul les futurs mariés et tout jeunes membre de la guilde aurais le droit de participer, en équipe ç'aurait été trop facile!

La deuxième: une épreuve de cuisine (ne demandez pas pourquoi, on parle de Lisana Strauss, pervertie par le folie de sa grande soeur), celui qui ferais le gâteau le plus beau et le plus bon, pouvant, grâce à sa décoration, raconter leur histoire d'amour chaotique.

La troisième et sûrement la pire: ils devront distribuer le plus de tracts possible concernant les exploits de Crime sorcière en une heure et sans sortir de Magnolia, déguisés en vache.

* * *

Ne faisons pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, voici les résultats obtenus

\- Ayant préparé un nombre pair de questions, ce qui je vous le concède n'est pas très malin, il y eu un ex aequo pour la première torture.

\- Les deux gâteaux étant moches et infectes, ils furent tout deux déclaré perdant, (si,si c'est possible, surtout à Fairy Tail)

Quand à la troisième épreuves, elle n'eu jamais lieu.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que Mirajane avait eu l'intelligence de remarquer qu'on ne connaissait pas plus le deuxième prénom de Jellal que celui d'Ultia. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas que l'on découvre, à lui aussi, sa plus grande honte, déclara forfait. Purement et simplement.

La mage du temps jubilait: non seulement elle venait de trouver un autre point faible de son fiancé, mais, en plus personne ne découvrirais que sa mère avait osé la nommée Ultia Androméda Milkovitch.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Désolée si le Jellal x Ultia n'est pas votre tasse de thé, mais je tiens à vous prévenir: je ne soutient absolument pas le Jerza, le Grubia et le Greltia._

 _En revanche vous retrouvez très certainement du Grey x Erza, je préfère vous en informer, étant donné que ce couple n'est pas vraiment soutenue..._

 _En espérant que cet OS vous ai quand même plu!_

 _Eaonya éternelle rêveuse_


	4. Nuits

Ce matin là, Erza se rendit à la guilde quelque peu... Perturbée.

En effet, elle s'était réveillée!

Comme toute personne normal après une bonne nuit de sommeil, logique.

Sauf que c'était justement à son réveil qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état d'incompréhension et de gêne total!

Elle s'assit à sa 'table de réflexion',celle à laquelle elle s'était assise lors de son arrivée. Enfin pas vraiment la table en elle-même, plutôt l'emplacement.

Cette emplacement où IL était venue l'embêter, ce même premier jour à Fairy Tail. Cette emplacement vers lequel IL se dirigeait à présent.

Elle se mit à paniquer. Pourquoi fallait-il que son mage de glace préféré (il n'avait aucun mérite, les autres concurrents étant Léon et Ultia) vienne la voir en ce jour où, justement, il était le centre de ses tourments.

Franchement, c'était un peu la honte pour la grande Titania de se retrouvée dans un état pareil à cause de son ami d'enfance! Si elle continuait sur cette voie, toute la guilde, non, tout le pays allait être au courant de... NON! c'est classé S.E.M.E (Secret Embarrassant de Mademoiselle Erza)

Il faut dire ce qu'il est, Grey est, était, et restera...Grey!

On lui avait dis un jour (Papi Rob lui avait dis un jour) que les rêves étaient les résultats de nos fantasmes (ndla: vérité vrai du père de la psychanalyse). Or, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle soit attiré par cet imbécile d'exhibitionniste à deux joyaux.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir une Jubia bis et perdre toute sa crédibilité! Pas elle!

Honnêtement, vous la voyez vous, en groupie écervelée devant un mage de glace excédé? Non? Elle non plus.

Pourtant, Grey l'aurait tellement souhaité!

Bah quoi! Mirajane elle-même l'affirme, ces deux là ont une des relations les plus ambigus de la Terre depuis aussi longtemps que notre chère planète s'en souvienne!

Et c'est pourquoi, l'éternel victime des états d'âmes (à traduire par idées bizarres) de Jubia, se dirigeait vers le chevalier.

Mettre les choses au clair, ça n'avait que trop duré! Non d'un chevalier sans armure! Lui aussi il pouvais réfléchir! Il en était même venue à la conclusion que pour enfin prouver à Jubia qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde (ce problème qui occupait toute ses nuits), il fallait lui donner la preuve qu'il en aimait une autre.

On lui avait toujours dis d'être direct. Jamais il ne l'avait été, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jour, où en quelques mots bien réfléchit, une Jubia Lockser se retrouva bloqué, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge à qui ont avait greffé des bras. Bras qui lui en était tombé! Le pire cauchemar de la fille de la pluie venait de se réaliser.

Alors que de l'autre côté de la guilde, Erza venait de revivre ce rêve qui l'avait tant ébranlé. Elle sautait au coup d'un Grey Fullbuster dans le même état d'euphorie face à la réciprocité de leurs sentiments tout juste avoué.

Et heureux à la pensé de pouvoir peut-être enfin passer une nuit vide de réflexions embarrassantes.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cet OS!_

 _Je vous avais prévenus qu'il y aurait du Grey x Erza. Encore désolée si ce couple n'est pas votre tasse de thé, mis je me sentais obligé d'écrire sur eux!_

 _Donnez-moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	5. Hiver

Comme chaque hiver, Mirajane s'était retrouvée sur la mission la plus pourrie que le tableau des annonces proposait. Et comme chaque hiver, elle n'avais pas pu refuser, la demande venant du maître en personne.

Mais jamais elle pensait en arriver là!

Se retrouver sur cette mission en compagnie de Luxus! Surtout qu'il aurait été plus logique de choisir Grey, étant donné qu'ils avaient été envoyé dans la région d'Isban, la région de naissance du mage de glace.

D'autant plus que le seul logement qu'ils avaient pu trouver, c'était la maison d'Oul.

C'est sûr et certains que Mr. Fullbuster aurait été mille fois plus efficace dans cet endroit où le froid était roi!

Qui plus est contre une tempête de neige qui, d'après une démone frigorifiée, était au minimum force dix. Et d'après Luxus, les propos de la Barmaid étaient justes insensés et stupide.

* * *

Enfin bref! Le chasseur de Dragons avait faim. Et, comme ils n'avaient pas pensé à l'éventualité des intempéries, leurs provisions avaient expirées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il décida d'aller en ville, prendre ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain. Il ouvrit la porte, malgré les avertissements d'une Mirajane en peignoir (elle avait tenté vainement de se réchauffer en prenant une douche).

L'équivalent, au minimum, de l'Himalaya en neige se déversa dans toute la petite maison, et nos pauvre mages se transformèrent en glaçons. Enfin, surtout notre jeune Barmaid, qui, rappelons-le sortait de la douche!

* * *

C'est sans surprise que, deux jours plus tard, nos deux mages étaient aussi malade que Lucy le jours de la fête des cerisiers de Magnolia, et essayait de dégeler ensemble.

Etant donné que la cheminée était bouchée par un écoulement neigeux, le seul moyen qu'il leur restait pour se réchauffer, était la chaleur humaine. Du moins, le peu qu'il leur restait de chaleur humaine.

* * *

Bien évidemment, la guilde se demandait pourquoi les deux glaçons mettaient autant de temps à mener leur mission à terme.

C'est ainsi que Lisana, qui s'était proposée pour se rendre dans les montagnes, les découvrit peu de temps après, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

vous vous doutez bien qu'à leur retour, personne ne croyait à une simple relation amicale entre les deux. Lisana ayant raconté à tous ses camardes ce qui, selon elle, s'était réellement passé dans la cabane d'Oul.

* * *

 _voilà pour cet OS_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Le Miraxus met en général tout le monde d'accord._

 _Donnez moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	6. Bière

Mirajane était, comme à son habitude, derrière son bar à essuyer un verre pour donner le change, mais tout le monde savait que la jeune femme s'ennuyait. Profondément...

...Jusqu'à ce que Fried vienne prendre la commande du balafré le plus célèbre de la guilde. La barmaid eu soudain un élan démoniaque très fort. Un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur le visage, elle prépara la commande du blond: une bière, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle annonça au spécialiste des enchantements qu'il pouvait disposer, qu'elle monterait elle-même sa boisson au blond.

Une fois au premier étage,elle se dirigea vers la table du fond. Après être enfin parvenue devant Luxus, elle trébucha, intentionnellement (n'oublions pas que nous parlons du démon Mira)! Et le mage de foudre se retrouva couvert de la substance mousseuse, ambrée et très appréciées des irlandais, plus communément appelé Bière.

Mirajane lâcha un "Oups" faussement gênée et et décida d'emmener le plus vite possible le chasseur de dragons du reste de ses acolytes. Connaissant l'unité Raijin, ils allaient se précipiter sur leur 'chef' et faire capoter son plan. A savoir: ridiculiser en bonne et dû forme son cher et tendre fiancé.Qui, comme d'ordinaire, ne s'y attendait absolument pas,et pourtant depuis le temps qu'elle lui faisait le coup!

Le jeter de bière, sans aucun doute la signature de notre chère barmaid!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Je vous l'accorde, cet OS est plus court que les précédents, et encore, si vous aviez lu la première version..._

 _J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plus!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	7. Sport

C'est une vérité, Mirajane Strauss à le sport en horreur.

C'est une autre vérité, Luxus Draer adore le sport.

Or, en ce jour de régime draconnien (ah les mannequins et leur obsession de la taille de guêpe!), Monsieur le chasseur de dragons de la foudre, s'était improvisé coach sportif. Ou plutôt, d'après une barmaid exténuée, comme tortionnaire particulier.

Pompes, abdos, tractions, squats, elle enchaînait tout ces trucs qu'aucune fille censée ne ferait volontairement (sauf Erza, amis peut-on vraiment parler d'une fille dans son cas? Je penche plutôt pour 'machine de guerre humaine'). Debout depuis six heures du matin, "comme à l'armée" selon les dires de son cher mais pas si tendre que ça, qui commençait à désespérer du peu d'énergie que sa dulcinée avait.

Puis une idée formidable lui traversa l'esprit! Mirajane fut prise de panique, ce qui est tout à fais compréhensible lorsque l'on vient de subir toute une flopée de torture, plus douloureuse et inutile les unes que les autres!

Un concours.

Cette fois, c'était sûr et certain: il voulait sa mort.

Comment peut-on organiser un gentil petit concours sportif lorsque tout Fairy tail est de la partie?

On ne peut pas. Et, ça, la barmaid le savait plus que bien!

* * *

Qui sera capable de faire le plus de pompes?

Qui pourra soulever le plus d'altères?

Qui gagnera le décathlon arbitrer par Jett (pour éviter une victoire évidente)?

Qui sortira vainqueur du tournoi de Boxe-sans-Magie?

Ou du tournoi de Lutte-sans-Magie?

Qui saura venir à bout du Grand Luxus lors d'un combat de judo? (Combat réservé aux judokas de la guilde, n'ayant aucune envie de financer les funérailles d'un de leur camarade)

En bref, une journée bien éreintante!

Etant donné l'évidence de certains résultats, nous les passerons sous silence (ce qui arrange grandement l'amour propre d'une certaine blonde, d'une autre barmaid, et d'une crevette-rat-de-Bibliothèque).

Une chose était sûre: plus jamais la détentrice de Satan Soul ne ferait confiance à son sportif de maris pour l'aider dans son régime!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Le thème avait plusieurs façons d'être abordé (comme tout le thèmes, me direz vous), celle que j'ai choisi me semblait intéressante._

 _Donnez-moi votre avis, ça encourage vraiment à poursuivre et s'améliorer!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	8. Langues étrangères

C'est bien connus, comme un pays, un guilde à sa propre culture.

Parfois même sont propre dialecte. Ce qui pouvait se révéler problématique. C'est ainsi que la pauvre Lisana, fervente disciple de la Déesse Communication, se trouva fort dépourvue lorsque le moment de parler à un certain mage de Lamia Scale fut venue.

Car, non seulement cette barrière linguistique en imposait de sa présence, mais la jeune Strauss avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un certain Leon Bastia. Autrement dit, elle avait littéralement craqué sur le boulet de la communication de l'autre guilde.

Parmi les nombreuses "conversations" de nos deux protagonistes, nous pouvons notamment citer celle-ci, un exemple majeur de sentimentalisme, utilisant moult et moult figures de style, toutes plus élaborées et recherchées les unes que les autres:

 _Lisana_ : Euh... salut, c-comment...

 _Leon_ : Je suis complètement d'accord! Il faut absolument approfondir la recherche sur la forme que ta glace doit prendre, pour la rendre la plus réaliste possible!

 _Lisana_ : Oh!... Oui, si tu le dis... Mais moi, c'est heu... c'est pas vraiment mon domaine...

 _Leon_ : Je suis sûre que tu te trompes! Tu possède bien une magie en rapport avec les animaux? C'est pareil que la magie de la glace, si tu veux bien les construire, il faut que tu les examines!

etc... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils pouvaient rester des heures comme ça! Leon parlait, Lisana essayait vainement de lui expliquer qu'il était totalement hors-sujets, jusqu'à ce que, le plus souvent, Grey viennent les interrompre sous prétexte que Leon n'avait rien à faire à Fairy Tail.

C'est alors que Mirajane eu une brillante idée. Avec l'aide très précieuse de Reby, bien entendu, elle mit au point un dictionnaire.

Ou plutôt deux dictionnaires.

Le Lisana pour les nuls (à destination de Lamia Scale)

L'encyclopédie de Leon Bastia (rédigé grâce à l'aide du spécialiste de la traduction du langage des mages de glace: Grey Fullbuster)

De fil en aiguille, les nouveaux propriétaires de ces deux pavées remplie de définitions pourront apprendre aux autres membres de leurs guildes les dialectes utilisé chez leurs voisins.

Mirajane était ravie, non seulement sa soeur se rapprocherait de l'élue de son coeur, mais en plus toutes les barrières linguistiques qui bloquaient Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail dans leurs collaborations allaient tomber!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur que j'ai écris; mais comprenez-moi! Non seulement le thème est compliqué, mais en plus je vacille entre périodes d'inspirations totale et rechutes de mon Syndrome de la Page Blanche! Et c'est aussi un peu une période d'examens..._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus, donnez-moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	9. Metal

Mirajane Strauss a la musique encrée en elle. Et bien qu'elle porte le même nom que deux des plus grand compositeurs Viennois du XIXème siècle, ce n'est pas vraiment le classique qui à tout son intérêt.

Elle a toujours été plutôt branchée rock.

Il est vrai qu'elle le montre moins qu'autrefois. Il faut la comprendre: comme tout le monde, elle est aussi passée par la case "crise d'ado".

Mirajane a juste grandis en accord avec les valeurs que lui avaient enseigné ses parents: "le Metal, il n'a que ça de vrai!".

En mémoire de ces derniers, elle se devait de leur obéir. C'est ainsi que quelque mois à peine arrivée à la guilde, elle avait pris l'habitude d'écouté de vieux enregistrement présent sur des lacrimas.

Ce fut un véritable choc.

L'impression que la musique la traversait de pat en part. elle était à la fois cloué sur place et transporté par ce son. C'était un peu comme une autre forme de magie. Une sublime magie. Elle se devait de partager son expérience à quelqu'un qui, elle en était sûre, pourrait la comprendre.

Quelqu'un d'ouvert au monde musical. Quelqu'un que la musique pourrait touchée autant qu'elle.

Elle savait que trouver cette personne serait une tâche difficile, mais elle s'en sentait capable! Rien n'arrête une Strauss!

Alors elle espionna sans relâche ses camarades pour trouver celui ou celle qui aurait droit à ce bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit, cette bouffée d'énergie qui la gagnait à chaque fois que ses enregistrements Metalleux débutaient.

Elle savait au bout d'un mois qui en serait assez digne.

Ce grand blond super discret qui ne parlaient à personne et avait toujours un casque vissé sur les oreilles. Lui, elle en était certaine, saurait apprécier à sa juste valeur ce qu'était, selon elle, la seule vraie musique!

Si elle avait bien tout compris ce qu'Erza lui avait dis, il s'appelait Luxus.

Elle lui avait déjà adressé la parole une ou deux fois, pour des banalités, mais n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son nom. Ce qui, selon la mage chevalier, était complètement stupide!

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea en direction de ce presque inconnu.

Une fois le traditionel "Salut! Moi c'est Mira!" elle avait direct attaqué avec la musique, expliquant qu'elle réalisait une expérience vitale pour le reste de l'humanité.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle mettait de l'énergie dans ses arguments. Luxus l'avait remarqué et ne pu s'empêcher de d'en rire intérieurement. Les boules d'énergie dans son genre n'étaient pas du tout (mais alors vraiment pas) étrangères à la guilde, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la sienne était différente. Comme mue par quelque chose d'incroyable.

Il accepta son offre de découverte musicale. Le morceau débuta. Quand elle déclara:

"C'est juste incroyable! Ce son, j'en suis amoureuse!"

Lui aussi. Mais il ne parlait plus de la musique.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Et oui! Je suis de retour! Et ça me fais tellement plaisir!_

 _Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'ai trouvé ce thème et une heure plus tard, mon OS était écrit!_

 _Je suis juste trop contente!_

 _J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plus, donnez-moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


End file.
